No, no Noah
by heroeswillfall
Summary: Puck has that sparkle in his eye, the one that makes every girl weak in the knees and breathless. Even Rachel Berry, at least…he used to. So what happens when she decides to teach him a little lesson about the word rejection? Puck/Rachel


**A/N: So, this is my very first published fan fiction. Kind of nerve wracking. Not one hundred percent sure how I like it, but I hope you enjoy it! No, I do not own Noah Puckerman. Despite my own wishes. **

**Still not sure if this should stay a oneshot, or turn into something more. **

**If you like it enough, maybe I'll continue. So reviews would be most appreciated. **

**_Thankyouverymuch ~_**

Callused finger tips ran ramped across the smooth planes of her ivory skin as they explored the hills and valleys of their newest and most triumphant territory. Just the simple smell of her Island Coconut shampoo was driving him near the edge of insanity. Or maybe it was just the way her silky brunette waves felt as he dragged a hand through them gently, filing away the moment that she finally caved. It had taken damn near long enough too, he'd put nearly an entire month of hardcore badassness into getting with this chick. Not that she was anything special. Nah, she was just like any other girls at McKinley High. Only, she'd had the audacity to _deny _him. Noah Puckerman did not get _denied. _If anything, he would be the one doing the denying. Except, he never really denied anyone. Honestly, what kind of person would he be if didn't share himself with those less fortunate? Such a giver, and to think, all he wanted in return was to make her scream his name. "Puckkk…" Just not that soon.

Small hands pressed persistently against his broad bare chest as she forced a safe amount of space in-between them. So, she'd managed to have a small lapse in her self control. Nothing she couldn't fix. "I am not doing this."

"Come on babe, I know this isn't the most romantic place in the world-"

Rachel scoffed touring her golden eyes around at the wondrous array of Janitors supplies before directing them back at the frustrated boy questioningly."Understatement." For God's sake how had he even managed to get her in that retched toxic fume filled coffin in the first place. The temperature was rising from their friction and beads of sweat were beginning to glisten on his exposed skin. For a moment all thoughts were lost in his rugged beauty. That was how. Shaking away the temptations, her mouth opened to speak. "Besides, this has nothing to do with your lackluster location choosing; and I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as _babe_. Who knows where that names been or _what_ it's been attached to."

Puck watched as the bridge of her nose crinkled in disgust at the thought. An argument formed in his throat but he realized just how valid her point had actually been. That name had left a mark on many a girls during his one time escapades. Chicks loved it because it made them feel special and he didn't have to go through the trouble of remembering their names. A win-win situation. Though Rachel here, wasn't exactly on the same page. "Then what's it about, cause we both know you want me. Don't think I don't notice you staring at me during Glee."

During Glee? A laugh erupted from her bubblegum lips as she crossed her arms defensively. "You're in Glee?" She questioned sarcastically, cocking her head to the side as his irises made a full deadly rotation. "I focus on the music during Glee. If you had actually been watching me you would know that." The hormones were wearing off and once again her brain cells were dancing in a neatly choreographed routine of absolute destruction. There was no way that she was letting him win.

Frustrated with words, Puck leaned forward pressing his lips against hers aggressively, her back hitting against the door in which they were now leaned. Instinctively, her arms moved up until they laced around his neck, thin fingers tugging at the lone strip of hair remaining on his otherwise buzzed scalp. Despite what she may have assumed, Pucks mohawk was ridiculously tantalizing, it's texture softer than anyone could have expected. A thrilling discovery. Hmm, how many other girls had stumbled upon this very same discovery? How many tongues had wrestled for dominance with his, eventually losing and bowing in submission. Common sense struck again and realization slapped her like the idiot that she was. Pulling at his hair she managed to remove his candy coated mouth from her own. "What?" He growled, the aggravation showing clearly on his chiseled face, mere centimeters away.

Finding a voice somewhere deep inside, Rachel managed to regain an ounce of control. "This-" She motioned quickly between them with her free hand, the other still entangled in his thick black locks. "Isn't gonna happen. I'm not one of your sex deprived housewives and I'm sure as hell not another desperate teenage girl for you to prey on. Find a different victim Noah, cause this one- just escaped." Turning the silver handle she managed to crack the door, using his temporarily stupefied stance to her advantage whilst she slipped away. Glancing back only once, she smiled sympathetically. Puck may have been a tough, badass but that didn't mean he was void of all weakness. Being rejected wasn't something Noah Puckerman knew how to handle. Until now, he'd never needed to try. Things at McKinley High, had truly turned upside down.


End file.
